natvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
Dolphin
|place=12/18 |challenges=6 |votesagainst=3 |days=13 }}Dolphin is a contestant on Survivor: Dante's Inferno. Profile Name: Dolphin Tribe Designation: What are you interested in, what sort of aspirations do you have in life? Hello there, my name is Dolphin, I am 18 years old and I am a Survivor Youtuber. I am a huge fan of Survivor so this game is literally in my blood. Currently, I am done high school and currently on break until September so I have no life at the moment haha. My focus is becoming an elementary school teacher teaching grade 1-4. Some things I love to do during my free time is watching Netflix, playing Minecraft, listening to Music and watching YouTube. I don't do any sport anymore because my legs are being dumb and I don't have the stamina anymore like I used to. I can't think of any aspirations in life, but I always tell people to be kind and help those in needs. What does Survivor mean to you? Survivor is a game about social-politic. Being able to communicate to others is the most important factor in playing the game. Survivor is a tough game to win because you have to outwit, outplay and outlast 17 other people who are determine to win the game. There are challenges that you want to win to ensure your safety, but without it, you are vulnerable and that is the norm of the game. Being vulnerable will allow you to fight to stay and see where your alliances lies. Being able to play the game strategical is also key because you want to get rid of your targets before they get rid of you and that is the core thing about Survivor. Who is your favorite Survivor player, and what is your favorite season? My favourite Survivor player is Brenda Lowe from Nicaragua and Caramoan because she was able to use her charm to win over people to join her side. In Nicaragua, she was a strong player and got men to join her side and she was in a solid position. She was so likable and rootable that I just love her so much. In Caramoan, she was more of an emotional player and didn't really do much, but throughout the season, she was so likable and she helped Dawn with her teeth and overall being kind to everyone. I just love her so much and she has the potential to win the game if she come back for a third time. My favourite Survivor season is the most recent one, David vs Goliath. In the season, there were many likable people to root for and the gameplay was amazing. Crazy blindsides, epic moments and a worthy winner. I could go on and on about the season, but to keep it short, DvG had me speechless for the first time in a long time. I have never been so speechless in my life during the John Tribal Council. Survivor Dante's Inferno Voting History Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Dante's Inferno Contestants Category:Typhon Tribe Category:Kalayo Tribe Category:12th Place Category:Survivor: Dante's Inferno